


oh my stars

by lesbianbeau (lauraelas)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M, Gender-Neutral MC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraelas/pseuds/lesbianbeau
Summary: Seven has freckles, and you’re intent on finding out where else he has them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my tumblr. major props to [this gorgeous fanart](http://grumpybets.tumblr.com/post/150403367577/) by grumpybets for being the catalyst tbh.

The first time you spot them, it’s after a long afternoon spent outside.

You and Saeyoung spent the evening browsing stores, buying whatever interests you, and end the day with ice cream. You’re eyeing his ice cream when Saeyoung turns towards you, and that’s when you see them.

Freckles. They’re dusting the apples of his cheeks, cherry red like his hair. Your brows raise in alarm. You had no idea Saeyoung had freckles.

Saeyoung raises his brows back at you, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. He nudges your shoulder with his own. “I know I’m handsome, but really? Your ice cream’s melting.”

You blink, snapped out of your reverie, before your mind catches up to the meaning of his words. With a yelp, you look to your cone. Sure enough, there’s a steady stream of ice cream covering your wrist and dripping onto the sidewalk beneath you. Saeyoung cackles as you clean it up.

Afterwards, you squint at him. “I didn’t know you had freckles.”

Saeyoung blinks, confused, before awareness lights up his eyes. “Ah, yeah. They show up when I’ve been out in the sun a lot. I’m usually holed up inside so I don’t have to worry about them ruining my face, but today…” He sighs theatrically.

You take a lick of your ice cream, unable to tear your gaze away from the dots scattered across his cheeks. “I don’t think they ruin your face. They suit you, actually.”

For a moment, your boyfriend looks almost taken aback by your words. Then he lets out an amused breath, turning away from you. “Really, saying that with such a straight face. You’re going to make me blush, you know!”

You picture Saeyoung with freckles on his red-stained cheeks. You find you wish he _would_ blush.

You wonder how you had never noticed the freckles before, wonder whether he has them anywhere else.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t take you long to satiate your curiosity. Soon enough, once you’re home, Saeyoung is guiding you to bed, his legs nudging yours until the backs of your knees meet the mattress. You allow yourself to fall back, Saeyoung leaning over you; your hand fists his shirt as if it is the only thing anchoring you to this moment.

Saeyoung impatiently removes his glasses, leaning over you to place them on the nightstand. You stare at the slim column of his throat, the events of the afternoon niggling at you.

When he moves back, eager to finish what he started, you nudge him until he allows you to roll the two of you over. Now you’re hovering above him as he blinks up at you, equal parts puzzled and amused, though still fully aroused.

You run a careful hand over one cheekbone; though the freckles have all but gone away, you trace the few that stubbornly remain. Your fingers run down his throat before settling on his collarbone, where his shirt hides the rest of him from view.

With single-minded focus you lift the hem of his shirt, and with a huff of laughter, Saeyoung obliges your silent command, raising his arms so you can take it off.

“What’s this all about?” he says, but you’re too busy running your palms along the planes of his chest, mapping him out carefully. His muscles twitch beneath the pads of your fingers. “ _Ah_ , that tickles—!”

“I’m searching,” you tell him.

“For what?” His question remains unanswered.

 _There_. There are freckles spread across his body, in small clusters that you overlooked, having been too busy with other matters and Saeyoung’s eagerness. Now that you have taken the time, you can’t help wonder why you hadn’t noticed them before, seeing as they stand out so starkly against his pale skin.

“You have them here too,” you say, fingertips skittering along his ribs. “And here.” You tap a jutting hip, where another cluster of freckles peek out from under the waistband of his pants.

“ _That’s_ what you’ve been doing?” Saeyoung laughs. “They’re just freckles, jagiya.”

“They’re not freckles,” you say, running a careful hand over them, “they’re stars.”

Your boyfriend lifts a red brow at you. “Stars?”

You nod. Carefully, you use your nails to drift from freckle to freckle, as if joining them together by an imaginary line. You want to use your tongue instead, but refrain; you know your mind will wander to other things if you do. There will be time for that later.

Saeyoung’s breathing stutters. “W-What are you doing now?”

“I’m making them into constellations. See, this is canis major, and over here is canis minor, and—”

Saeyoung has his eyes closed, lips pursed. “That’s Orion,” he finishes.

You stop your ministrations. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

“I’m God Seven-Zero-Seven; I know everything.” He grabs your hand, the one that had been mapping him so diligently, and brings it to his mouth. He kisses every individual digit, making you shiver. “If I have stars, then you must be one of them.”

You blink as Saeyoung rests your hand on his chest, over his heart. Almost unconsciously, your hand splays open, fingers spread as far as they can go. “Me?”

“Mhm.” His eyes open, irises boring into yours. His voice doesn’t lilt with humour, and his mouth doesn’t smile; Saeyoung is completely serious when he tells you, “You’re my North Star, guiding me home.”


End file.
